Not too drunk to fuck his sister!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Everything is in the title, you know what to expect. Rated M for incest.


**A/N: So I had several requests and I'll start with Alex/Justin and some alcohol.**

 **Have a good time!**

 **...**

 **Not too drunk to fuck his sister!**

This Friday night, Justin Russo drank to forget.

He was out in a nightclub with friends to ease his heartache as his girlfriend (or rather ex-girlfriend) Miranda Hampson just break things with him. Not that he had real feeling for her, they were together for a few weeks after all, but she was his first girlfriend and that counts for something anyway, right.

So at the end of that drunken night out with pals, he was getting drunk.

After emptying these glasses, Justin has had enough and leaves the establishment, he poses in a quiet corner and casts a spell on himself to teleport to his room, as he does not trust himself not to make noise without waking someone's home.

Fortunately, his parents made him confident enough and he will not have much problem to bamboozle them. What? he is not yet an adult, he can make his own experiences/mistakes.

He finally arrived in his room a few minutes later ... he had found his wand and remember the formulle, not easy with the alcohol in the brain.

The young wizard finally proceeded to undress and change into his pajamas until he noticed strange details ... as his room is messy, and there are clothes all over the room, or that these clothes are very feminine.

 _Oh no, this is not my room_ , he thought, shaking his head.

This confirmation is proved through the sleeping form on the bed, as a young teenager with brown hair and a very short pajamas.

 _Alex?_ , he frowns at the sight of his younger sister lay on the bed.

He must say that the last few months, Alex Russo had grown up and forms start filling her clothes. More importantly, she look like much to Miranda, a detail but which is of importance when Justin finally came out with the young Gothic. Alex wore a short pajamas, if it can be called a pajamas, consist of a mini-tank covering just her little chest and exposing all her belly, and a skirt barely hiding the top of her thighs. Justin could even see her naked ass.

At that time, he did not see Alex as his sister, but as a girl well fuckable.

She was lying on the blanket, not under the blanket as usual because it was very hot. He took the opportunity to do what his sister would certainly not accept, namely to focus especially on her ass. Justin takes time to admire it, he contemplates the roundness of her buttocks, the small slit, her pubic hair, the small hole of her ass well pink. He kneels beside the bed looked for her ass, he released his cock from his pants and masturbating to make it very hard.

The sight of her little ass was particularly excited him. He slowly spreads her buttocks with his hands and with great care, not to wake her. Her asshole is slightly ajar and he could contemplate her red cute ass hole, very round and slightly wrinkled, which excited him to no end. His face closer. He slowly runs his tongue over the edges of her love hole intoxicated him, taking care not to wake her, he wanted her to continue sleeping.

He wanted imagined spend quality time with her adorable ass.

* * *

Having spoiled his sister leaving his tongue between her buttocks for a few minutes, her asshole was wet.

Then Justin pushes the tip of his cock in her pussy to lubricate it thoroughly and to make it shine, he takes his cock in hand and kneels behind her ass. He sticks his dick in her tight hole as he had done with his tongue, his saliva and cum drops accumulated on the head of his manhood were an ideal mixture to allow to easily slide inside her ass.

Justin push very slowly, and with infinite care, the tip of his cock on her asshole, then he increases the pressure. Feeling that he had returned very slowly at first a few millimeters into her asshole. It was pretty darn close and so hot in more, he thought he had enjoyed, and this little adventure was well excited him too.

But he slowed his movements, he wants to make it last pleasure as long as possible.

Justin knows that the opportunity to fuck her baby sister will not happen again any time soon.

While he continues to move his dick ever so slowly in the ass offered to him. He would like to introduce his dick deep into her ass up to the hilt, but he knew he woke Alex, which would unfortunately ended the extreme pleasure he felt.

Then he mastery himself and pushes his cock a little more in her ass, maybe more than 5 cm.

Then Justin masturbates to get to shoot his load as quickly as possible, while still in her ass, it's a delicious sensation to feel the gentle pressure of her asshole on his manhood. He could master himself for some time, and about five minutes later, he continues until he could no retain himself longer.

Justin was quick to ejaculate, a powerful jet out of his dick, he had never discharged as much seed in the ass of a girl (he had some sex with Miranda but she wanted kept her virginity for the marriage, so they just had anal intercourse), he looks at the love juice dripped out of Alex's ass, he firmly press her buttocks (but being careful not to wake her) for her asshole closes a little and that his semen remains inside it.

This time he was silent. He's not noisy during an orgasm but he's not a ninja either.

Very calmly, he takes his wand and threw a spell for that his sister did not become aware of the feeling of being fucked in her ass. He cleans the little of mess he had does and he arranges her skirt to hide her cute little butt. He sighs with regret that this exciting adventure could not start again, even if he was still drunk.

Justin goes quickly in his room and to bed, he was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, his sister knew nothing of this experience, she did nothing says about last night when she was awake.

The strangest thing is that Justin felt no guilt for what he had done.

Hm, maybe he gets a little rebellious.

* * *

 **A bit later,**

When Alex Russo wash in the shower, the first thing she does is to lower her fingers in her ass and collect the sperm of her brother to her mouth to taste it.

 _Yum_ , she thought sucking her fingers to catch the juice.

Contrary to what her big brother believed, she was still a little awake when he was in her room last night. Besides, she had a kind of sixth sense when Justin was in the same room with her.

She did not know why she left her brother fuck her ass, but she loved every second, she wondered if he goes start again. Maybe she will have to be encouraged him.

 _Hm, I loved it when he fucked me the ass_ , she thought.

She knew her brother was drunk last night and he had thought she was his ex, Alex had seen the resemblance to Miranda.

 _Apparently, she also likes anal_ , Alex thought one last time before getting lost in her fantasy world.

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
